


5 times she went by unrecognized +1 time that she wasn't

by inky_dreams



Series: What is family? [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Female Jason Todd, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_dreams/pseuds/inky_dreams
Summary: 5 times Medea (literally and figuratively) bumps into different superheroes without being recognized and the 1 time she isTakes place in the same universe as Family is What We Make of It.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: What is family? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	5 times she went by unrecognized +1 time that she wasn't

**1 Conner Luthor - Superboy**

**A Gala:**

Conner hated these events, the galas full of socialites and corporate heads walking around trying to outdo each other. He would take a day of battling over attending a gala. The crowds were merciless, any weakness would be pounced on and torn to bits. The only reason he even attended them was to maintain his civilian identity as Lex Luthor’s son. And Lex wasn’t as bad as some League members made him out to be. 

His first few events were terrible, but the socialite scene focused quickly on other people. Their current focus seemed to be the ‘Head’ family. Apparently they were wealthy and looking to invest or something.

“Escaping the crowd? I must say this is a pretty good spot you picked”

“H-huh? I mean, I’m no-”

  
Conner turned to see who the newcomer was. A girl who looked a few years older than him was swirling her champagne glass around. 

“Relax, I’m just joking. You just seemed so out of thought, I was wondering what you were thinking about.”

_Huh?_

“Oh where are my manners. Let me introduce myself, I’m Medea. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Luthor.”

“C-conner is fine, Mr. Luthor is more what people call my dad, pleasure to meet you too” 

“So if you are not out hiding from the crowd, what are you doing out here? Though I wouldn’t blame you. Some of the crowd are so stuck up in their old ways. And don’t get me started on the reporters, they are practically piranhas-”

_Pffft._ This was not what he was expecting. The girl kept cracking jokes about the gala and the snobby guests. Nothing was safe, even the guests’ clothing was criticized. Eventually he joined in the fun. _It’s not like anyone would overhear us since we are in a relatively secluded corner._ Never had he had so much fun at a gala with someone.

“Ukht, have you been hiding here the whole time? Grandfather is looking for you”

 _Huh, where did the kid come from?_ There was a kid tugging at Medea’s arm, he seemed to be around Jon’s age.

“Haha what are you talking about Dami? You know me, I’ve been around with mom.”  
“Tt. You are a terrible liar ukht. I’ve been with Mother the whole time.”

“Fine, you caught me” Medea ruffles the boy’s hair “Guess I should go, it was nice talking to you Conner. See you around” 

“See ya” 

Try as he may, he didn't bump into Medea again that night. Or at the next few galas that he attended.

* * *

  
  


**2 Diana Prince - Wonder Woman**

**The Louvre, Paris:**

Diana was on her way to another meeting regarding new security measures. On her walk, she noticed visitors were milling about checking out the exhibits. A teenager was chasing after a younger boy, they seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. The boy was running ahead, uncaring of who he bumped into, while the girl tried to catch up and apologize at the same time

“Slow down!” 

“We are going to be late meeting Mother and it’s all your fault!”

“Actually, who was it who wanted to see the painting again?”

“Tt”

“Hey!” 

“Watch it”

“Ouch”

“Sorry! Sorry! Coming through!”

_Oof._ Unknowingly, the boy ran straight into Diana, knocking her folder from her hands. Papers flew everywhere.

“There you are, I’m so sorry ma’am. Let me help” the girl knelt and gestured for her brother to help her start picking them up. 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t hurt. But you should watch where you are going”

The 3 of them worked quickly to pick up all the papers. 

“Once again, I’m so sorry for my brother. Dami, apologize”

“I apologize for my actions, I should have looked where I am going” muttered the boy “Mom’s going to be mad, can we go now?”

“It’s alright, just make sure to be more careful next time. Now it sounds like the 2 of you are in a hurry, why don't you guys go on. I don’t want to make you late.”

“Thank you!”

The brother quickly tugged his sister away. There was something about him that seemed familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Diana watched them bicker on their way out the room. How cute the 2 of them were, maybe their relationship just reminded her of the one between Nightwing and Robin.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**3 Kyle Rayner - White Lantern**

**California:**

Uugh, of course he would have forgotten his art supplies on Oa. The one time he brought it to Oa to keep himself entertained, he would forget to bring it back to Earth with him.

  
He could call Hal or Guy to bring it, but that seemed like a waste of time. Whatever, he might as well head out to buy some. He was running low on certain things anyway. 

By the time he reached the store, Kyle was sweating like crazy. Just his luck too that today’s weather was so hot. He took his time browsing around, mentally cataloguing what he needed vs what he wanted to try out. Eventually walking around with some supplies he debated on purchasing. He was so focused, he jumped when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Umm… excuse me? Could I ask you something?”

_Cute girl. Quick say something._

“...” 

The girl tilted her head slightly and stared at him, waiting for an answer. “Okayyy.. sorry to bother you then”.

Kyle snapped out of his thoughts “Hey, it’s totally fine. What did you want to ask?”

“Err I wanted to ask if you know where I could find this paint?” gesturing down at his items“You seem to have a clear idea of how the store is laid out”

“Y-yeah, sure. What kind?”

“I think it’s called Pabao paint?” she squints down at a piece of paper in hand. “No wait, I think it might be Pebeo paint” 

“Ok, so you are in the wrong aisle right now. Let me show you, did you have any brand in mind?”

“Err I’m not sure, I’m actually just picking up supplies for my brothers. What kind would you recommend?”

“Hmm… well it depends…”

.

.

.

“Thanks for all the help, Kyle! You probably saved me from being chewed out by my brothers for getting the wrong kind and taking so long”

“Haha it’s fine, it really wasn’t that big of a deal”

_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzzt_

“It’s my brother, sorry I’ve got to take this.”

“Dami? What’s up? ….. I’m on my way, I just finished paying. Tell Joey I got everything on his list” moving the phone away from her ear, “Sorry Kyle, I’d love to keep chatting, but I’ve got to go meet up with my siblings” 

“It’s fine, I’ll see you around. It was nice meeting you!”

“Same here, bye Kyle!” with that, the girl heads out.

It’s only moments after she disappears from his sight that Kyle realizes that he never asked for her name or number. _SHIT_

* * *

**4 Stephanie Brown - Spoiler**

**Gotham:**

Mmm… coffee

Maybe Tim had a point about coffee, it really was hard to survive as a vigilante and as a student. Steph couldn’t imagine how she could survive otherwise. 

The heavenly smell of coffee wafting from the coffee shop seemed to only get more enticing as she stepped closer.

“Are you FREAKIN serious? What do you mean it’s sold? You confirmed that it was on hold for me yesterday”

“Excuse me? Not your problem? What th- You know what, nevermind. Can you-” 

Angry phone lady is heading toward her direction with a coffee in hand. 

“aaa! Watch it!” 

Steph blinks and returns to reality, she realizes that phone lady is right in front of her. _Huh, where did the coffee go? Oh. Ohhhh._ Her coffee is on the ground between them. _CRAP_

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to knock your coffee out your hand. Let me- here “ Steph thrusts some napkins at phone lady “Again, I’m so so so sorry. I zoned out completely. Can I buy you another one?”

Phone lady blinks “It’s fine, it’s also my fault. I was distracted”

“No, no, let me make it up to you. I shouldn’t have bumped into you.”

“Sure”

There was a long line for coffee, the morning rush must have started. During the line up and wait, Steph apologized again. ~~Phone lady~~ Medea had waved away her apologies. The two had made small talk. Turns out Medea was less aggressive then she had thought, she had come into Gotham for a present for her Grandfather. But when she had arrived to pick it up, the seller had sold it to another, cue the angry phone call. When it was time for Steph to share, she had to skim over some bits. She joked about her ~~vigilante~~ night job that had long hours and her morning classes, citing that the combination of the 2 often made her a zombie in the morning. Medea had given her an understanding nod at that statement. 

“Well I’ve got to go now, nice meeting you Steph! Good luck with your studies”

"Thanks!"  
  
  


* * *

**5 Roy Harper -** ~~**Speedy** ~~ **-** **~~Former Speedy~~ \- Father **

**Park:**

_That kid looks familiar_ , Medea squints, _aha! That’s who it was, Roy Harper’s kid with Cheshire. What was she doing standing on the swing? Oh. Yeah this could only turn out 2 ways, and one of them involved lots of crying. Ouch. That was stupid, but what kid hadn’t done something stupid at one point. Plus this was really relatively tame on the scale compared to jacking Batman’s tires_

_Where is Harper? Shouldn’t he be taking care of his kid?_ Medea looks around, the archer is nowhere to be seen. _Tt, maybe I should go and make sure the kid is doing ok_

“Hey kiddo, you alright? That looked like a nasty fall”

Lian looked up to see a pretty lady staring at her. “No-not really, it hurts a bit”

“Hmm.. let me take a look, ohh that looks bad.”

“Really?” tears start appearing in the corner of Lian’s eyes

_Oh no, abort, ABORT. That was the wrong thing to say_ “But not to worry, I have a cure! Let me see” _Where on earth did she put it? There it is_ “Here, do you see this?”  
“Yeah?”

“It’s a band aid, it’s like a sticker for your owie” Medea pulls out a handful of colourful band aids “Why don’t you choose one?”

“This one” 

“Good choice, the flames on the band aid look pretty cool. Here let me put it on you” Medea bends down to the kid’s level and sticks it on. 

“Do you want to know a trick I learned from my mom to make it hurt less?”  
The kid nods.

“Alright, so after you put a bandaid on, you have to kiss it better, so it doesn’t hurt as much.” As she says this, Medea presses a kiss to her 2 fingers and gently brushes it on the bandaid. “There we go, all finished. Does it feel better now?”

“Yep! Thank you, pretty lady!”

Medea blushes at the remark “haha I think, the pretty one here is definitely you! I’ve never met such a pretty and brave little girl. I would have been scared to jump from such a tall height” 

The kid giggles, having forgotten about her scratch.

_Oh I see Harper coming back, he must have gone to get ice cream and the kid must have taken advantage of that fact to jump. I should probably head out, I don’t want to be late meeting Eddie._

“Well then, take care kiddo. Try to stay out of trouble” waves Medea 

“Bye, pretty lady!” waves back the kid

  
  


“Lian, I brought back some ice cream! Huh? Where’d you get that bandaid from sweetie?”  
“From the pretty lady, oh she’s gone now, but she helped make it all better!”

“Yeah? What don’t you tell daddy all about it?”

* * *

**+1 Eddie Bloomberg -** **~~Kid Devil~~ ** **Red Devil**

**At a nearby coffee shop:**

“Rose, I don’t think-

“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen? She’s already at the park, by the water fountain” 

_beep_

_Did she just cut me off? Fine, I’ll guess go see who it is._

  
  


“Hi, are you Medea?”

“Huh? O-oh yes. Hi Eddie. it’s nice to meet you. Or I guess nice to see you again is more appropriate”

“Look Miss, I don’t think we’ve met before, have we?”

“...”

“Wait, there’s no wa- but your funeral- Prove that you are Jay. Tell me something only the two of us knew.”

“Ok, let’s see...At our first meeting, we came up with a super elaborate 15 step handshake that involved finger guns. Instead of emails, we decided to write letters to each other because of the aesthetic. Uhh… the most embarrassing thing you did and never told anyone was when you were 10. Lemonade, ketchup and your crush was involve-”

“W-wait. Ok, ok, I believe you. How could you leak that? You swore that to privacy.”

“You asked for proof??””

_Oof_

_Huh, this is nice. It's like being wrapped by a warm blanket_

“Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s a tight hug, you mind letting go soon? You’re going to suffocate me or I’m gonna die from heat stroke”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Leave me be, I’m still trying to wrap my head that my friend is alive. I thought those recent letters that you sent were pranks. You better start explaining” 

“I will, once you let go”

“One more minute”  
“...Fine”


End file.
